carnal solace
by simplysteffv
Summary: People seek solace and take it any form they can, this was theirs.


**A/N:** I don't have a clue where this came from, it was just something that came to mind and bam! here it is. I apologize if it seems too much. Hope you enjoy. :)

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything. Not the characters. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners. (Not me)**

* * *

**Carnal Solace**

They weren't always this way.

No, there was a time when they were happy and care-free people; when they thought that life was good.

Nothing good ever lasts though, not with them, destiny made sure of it. Their lives were different but as time progressed it brought stolen innocence, marred futures, shattered dreams, broken hearts and tainted hope with it; that's when their lives started to parallel unknown to those two strangers that their lives would soon intertwine.

Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen weren't strangers anymore.

Justice brought them together, the first of many things to unite them. Once again they were happy and care-free and life was good. Yes, there was chaos but they would make it out ok because she was with Jimmy and he was with Lois and nothing else mattered. But like always, life happens and once again it is proven to them that nothing good lasts, at least not for them.

This time it was lost love, forgotten dreams, shattered hearts and destroyed hope that brought them together. They weren't broken; they were shells, empty and void with misplaced desires. It wasn't long before they understood that they knew each other better than anyone else would because they had both lost the same and drowned together and so they sought one thing.

Solace.

Note; the attraction wasn't always there. Yes, he was good-looking but he was Lois' and yes she was easy on the eyes but she was Jimmy's and second glances weren't an option. No, this attraction was born from loneliness and understanding with subtle hints of desperation. It bloomed from a place where they were vulnerable, -where, whenever it was convenient they would let the other nurture the wounds that scarred their hearts and fill the emptiness creeping inside of them. It was all superficial; a way to escape it was nothing more than just comfort.

It started that one night when target practice was a must and a bottle of whiskey was shared. Intense lingering glances and longer hovering touches took place as arrows were released through the air cutting whatever tension was in it. They felt the opportunity, and it dawned on them, that solace was within their grasps and they turned to each other and took it.

They knew exactly how they got to this point but none of it mattered because soon there were desperate hands ridding bodies of their clothing, discarding it on the floor as rough lips tried dominating the other into submission. Masculine advances and feminine approaches left lungs aching for air and soon followed bare naked backs coming into contact with cold wooden floors, then tangled limbs with lolled heads, rolled to the back as tongues sweep across bare necks and teeth graze soft skin enticing moans and hisses fueling the desperation and holding on like never before. Smooth calloused fingertips roam scorched skin, gripping tightly as if afraid that losing contact will leave them feeling emptier than before. Wet tongues course through mounds of skin and flat planes teasingly, producing frustrated sounds that leave the other feeling desperate and wanting more. Rough caresses mixed with firm touches clog minds leading them to press flesh harder against the floor. They have no choice but to let their bodies to do all the thinking which only produces groans stimulated by the other person's moans causing them to speed up their stamina as their grips on each other became tighter and rougher, stealing and taking what they deserved.

And maybe they know it and maybe they don't, that this silent agreement and unspoken understanding is once again binding them together as they both reach their suffocating release.

Soon two emotionally and bodily drained forms collapse in a heap of bruised torsos and sore limbs, reminding them of what took place. Nothing was said for there was no need. It was what it was and there was no point in dwelling on it.

For it was justice that brought them together, solace that made them seek each other; because when their bodies meet, the worry for a safer world disappeared and all they were left to deal with was the mending of broken hearts, the uprising of new hope and the new foundation of different dreams.

No, they weren't always this way and maybe things will change because this unspoken agreement is the beginning of so much more. And maybe this thing between them will last and become something completely different since it wasn't born from something good, no; it was born from the emptiness in their hearts and destiny only takes away what starts off good, so maybe they have a chance.

Somehow this moment was sealing their faiths and mending their hearts with silent promises that were unknown to them. Maybe one day, true love will be the last thing to bind them forever, but until then, they will seek solace in each other for it is the only thing that can fill the void and no, they won't always be this way.


End file.
